Guess Who
by PurpleRain012
Summary: One-shot: To say that I was upset when it was revealed Dan was Gossip Girl would be a huge understatement. This is my version of who I was hoping it would be. And no, it's not Dorota.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**To say that I was upset when it was revealed Dan was Gossip Girl would be a huge understatement. This is my version of who I was hoping it would be. And no, it's not Dorota.**

* * *

Blair Waldorf was typing one last post for her website on her Blackberry while she was waiting for her new husband, Chuck Bass, to be released from the authorities. Her and Chuck had finally gotten married after years of getting together and breaking up. Chuck was going to be free any moment now since they had no evidence against him that he pushed his so-called father, Bart, off the roof. Since she was married to him and she was the only one present on the roof, she didn't have to testify against him if she didn't want to, therefore they had no proof. As she sat waiting around for him to be released, she thought it would be the best time to get rid of the website she had been running for years.

Yes. Blair Waldorf was the one who was responsible for her friends lives as well as her own, getting exposed to the Upper East Side and beyond. She was Gossip Girl. But now, she was ready to tell the world. Which was exactly why she was writing up one last post for Gossip Girl before she retired for good. Chuck already knew about this, he was kind of her partner in crime for the most part. She went solo for some of the years, like in the beginning when she started and when things between them were less than perfect. He still never outed her and now, she was about to out herself.

"Let's go Blair." Chuck said as he entered the room where Blair was waiting for him, shrugging off two guards who were escorting him out." I'm fully capable of walking myself out," he said turning his attention to the two guards who then left him alone.

"Alright," Blair smiled as she sent the post, then getting up to join her husband so they could leave and start their lives together. Everyone would finally know the true identity of Gossip Girl. She was ready for any backlash she may receive from her friends, especially her best-friend. She could handle it.

Chuck looked down at his beeping phone he got back from the cops when he was released. "Seriously? You sent out the post when I was in there?"

She shrugged. "There were no worries so I just thought I would send out the post while I waited for you."

Chuck shook his head. "Let's just go."

* * *

Blair and Chuck were met by their friends who didn't look too happy when they finally made it back to the Waldorf residence.

"Oh look Chuck! It's a welcome back party. Or a 'You're Free' Party. Or is it a wedding party?" Blair said feigning confusion as to why their friends were there even though she knew that was far from the truth.

"Shut up B! Would you like to explain yourself?" Her best-friend, Serena van der Woodsen said holding up her phone so the brunette would know exactly what the blonde was talking about.

"I already explained myself in the post," Blair said nonchalantly.

"It was you! How could you do this? When did you start all of this?"

"Did you not read anything I wrote?" Blair asked like Serena should know the answer to it, which she should because Blair explained everything in the post.

"I rather hear it from your mouth."

"Whatever." Blair rolled her eyes taking a seat on one of the sofas across from where Serena was sitting along with Dan, with Nate, Georgina, Dorota, and Jack scattered around the room. "You know S, if you need someone to be mad at, maybe you should be mad at yourself."

"And why is that?"

"You left. You left me when I needed you the most. Then I saw that you came back and I realized I could make your life miserable especially since you were shunning me out even when you came back." She paused when she saw the look on Serena's face. "Look, I don't want your life miserable anymore. I mean, when we started being best-friends again, I couldn't just stop posting, it would make it obvious."

"I don't understand." This time, it was Dan who spoke up.

"Of course you don't." Blair replied.

Dan rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually infatuated with her at one point. "What I don't understand is why did you write horrible stuff about yourself? You exposed some big secrets about yourself too. You basically outed yourself when you told everyone you slept with both Chuck and Nate in one week which explained why Serena was caught buying that pregnancy test for you."

"Yea. Speaking of," Serena said looking at Blair, "Why did you post the picture of me getting YOU a pregnancy test?"

Blair shrugged. "I had to keep up appearances. That meant that everyone had to be in the crossfire. Come on S, you know me better than that. You know I'm not stupid and you know I would do anything to get back at someone who did me wrong."

"So you started this to get back at Serena yet we all had to deal with it as well?" Nate asked speaking up for the first time since the newly wed couple joined them.

Blair glared at him, even though she was over everything that happened some years ago, that didn't mean she didn't forget. "Don't forget, you did sleep with he while we were together, so when I found that out, of course I was going to target you as well."

"The B in your name truly does stand for bitch doesn't it? You know Blair, under different circumstances, you and I could rule the world." Georgina said.

"And then you leaked that video Dan sent to you of you professing your love to Chuck during your wedding to Louis. Why did you do that?"

"Actually," Blair said glancing at Chuck, "Chuck's the one that did that. He was my partner for some part of it."

"Well you two certainly fooled all of us. Good job." Nate said.

Serena looked over at Nate in confusion, "How can you not be upset about this? They revealed some of your secrets to the world."

"So? What happened happened. It's in the past. How did that effect how your life is right now?"

"You're only saying that because they went the easiest on you for the most part." Serena than turned her attention to Blair and Chuck. "Why did he get off the easiest?"

Blair shrugged. "That's just the way it worked."

"Do you even regret any of this?"

"Not really. It made life a bit more exciting," Blair smirked. "Don't you think?"

"Blair, how could you do this to me? I'm your best-friend. You told everybody everything. Why?"

"I already told you why."

"Okay, so then why did you continue after we made up?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I told you that already as well. I had to keep up appearances."

"But you still went hard on me,"

"That's what she said," Jack interrupted, speaking up for the first time since none of this really concerned him, he stayed quiet for the most part.

Everyone ignored him, including Serena who continued after the mini interruption. "Even after we made up, you were still cut throat. You never backed off even a tiny bit."

"I couldn't tell you that S. I had to continue it the way I started it. Like I said, I couldn't give the tiniest of hints that it was me." She paused before she continued again. "Get over it. Like Nate said, what happened happened. Your life isn't that bad. Unless you're thinking about getting back together with Lonely Boy."

"Shut up." Serena paused before she continued. "You're right but that doesn't change the fact that you still hurt me."

Blair sighed. "I know. And I am sorry for that but there's nothing I can change about it now." Serena didn't say anything so Blair decided to continue. "Look S, we all know you're going to forgive me sooner or later and get over this so you might as well just get over it now. We have gotten into a lot of fights in the past, we always make up, this isn't any different."

"But you hurt me really bad."

"And you hurt my really bad when you left me and then when you slept with Nate."

"Why does that matter? You're married to Chuck now."

"It doesn't matter, but it did at that time. I'm just saying, we hurt each other a lot during the past, let's just get this over with. Look, my mother and Lily are out right now getting food. We're going to have a wedding reception. Let's just have some fun now."

"Blair-"

"Look S. We both have changed a lot throughout the years. I'm not the same Blair Waldorf I was while I was Gossip Girl."

Serena smiled at her friend. "Okay. You're right. Our lives aren't really that bad. I mean, there were hardships but even without Gossip Girl, we would still have a difficult time in life. You just got married and-"

"Please don't finish that if you say you're getting back with Dan."

Serena rolled her eyes then went to Blair so she could hug her. "Get over it B. Let's go celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bass!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. How was it? I have been wanting to write this for months and I finally did, and it took forever. Hope you guys like it! Reviews would be appreciated. =)**

**Yes, I realize that Serena forgave Blair too quickly but like in the episode, she was quick to forgive Dan so I kind of used that. Sorta.**


End file.
